


Another day flying by

by dontbecruelx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Inspired by Life Goes On (BTS), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Ash thought he might have fallen in love with Eiji a long time ago.Yeah, life goes on like this again.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Another day flying by

Ash had to get used to it. Had to get used to a life where people referred to him by that name. Instead of Ash Lynx. He was Aslan Callenreese. He left the name behind that he’d clung to for so long, and took Eiji’s hand, embarking on an entirely new adventure. While he was on the plane, holding Eiji’s hand while he slept soundly on his shoulder, he heard a song for the first time. A song that would stick with him for a long time. He cried when he listened to it, thankfully no one saw. But if he was being honest, he didn’t care if they did. His wounds had hardly healed. Just enough for him to get on a plane and get out. Thankfully, he made it to Eiji. Just in time. Just before he got on the plane, he was there. That was the last thing he remembered before he collapsed at the airport. He forgave everyone. He forgot everyone that wronged him, and he finally, finally decided to let himself move on. 

He saw a therapist while he was in the hospital. He thought it did little good, however, some of the advice she gave him actually stuck. But the song… The song made him weep. 

_One day, the world stopped_

_Without any warning_

_Spring didn't know that it had to wait_

_Showed up not even a minute late_

_ Streets erased all of footprints _

_ I lie here, fallen to the ground _

_ Time goes by on its own _

_ Without a single apology _

He tried to catch his breath while he listened to the beat, but the words rang true to feelings he’d had for a long, long time. And the song… It made everything come to the surface. Eiji had recommended the band to him, and he’d shunned it at first, saying he could hardly speak a word of Japanese, let alone Korean, but Eiji smiled and reassured him. “This band saved my life.” He said. 

Ash didn’t know what that meant, but he listened anyway. And what became listening once on the flight to Japan, became a song he would listen to whenever he needed a release. Whenever he felt bad. Whenever he wanted to give up. And Eiji would smile, rubbing circles into his back. “It’s okay.” He’d say. “I’m here, Ash. You’re here.” He’d nuzzle into him and it would make him cry more because he didn’t know what he did to deserve to be in Tokyo with him. He didn’t know what he did to deserve a second chance in life. As Aslan. But his people would always call him Ash, at his request. He didn’t want to forget his past. 

For the first time in his life, he felt true happiness. At least that’s what he thought it was. He would never be one hundred percent sure, because he’d never actually felt it until he fell asleep in Eiji’s arms, in his home. Warm and safe. Without a gun. For the first time since he was a child. He’d watch Eiji’s chest rise and fall, and he’d want to cry. He’d stroke his delicate flesh, rub circles into his skin. But when he saw the scars. The scars he had because of him. It hurt. 

_ It looks like it's going to rain again today _

_ I'm soaked to the bone _

_ Still won't stop _

_Running faster than that cloud of rain_

_Thought that would be enough_

_Guess I'm only human after all_

_It hurts so bad_

_ This cold that the world gave me _

_ Prompts me to press the dust-covered rewind _

_ Dancing off-beat lying on the ground _

_ Once winter comes, let's exhale a warmer breath _

Eiji took him everywhere, showed him everything Tokyo had to offer, and Ash was sure he’d never smiled so much before. It took him a while to learn he didn’t have to watch his back everywhere he went. And even once he’d settled in, he still did it out of habit. Even though he knew, he knew there was no one there that would ever want to hurt Eiji. 

He was sure, sure after peaceful nights with him, nights where they weren’t fighting for their lives or watching the window, that he was falling in love. With his smile. With his eyes. The way he spoke. His English was getting better every day. But Ash’s Japanese was as rusty as it had ever been. 

“Ohayogozaimasu.” He said to the woman at the convenience store in a broken accent. She smiled at him. “Good morning.” She replied. And Ash had never felt more embarrassed. 

He’d return with breakfast for Eiji, and he’d smile. He was… something else. He couldn’t believe he didn’t run for the hills months ago. Couldn’t believe he wanted to be with him and never asked for a thing in return. Except for Ash to buy him breakfast sometimes. Which of course he did without hesitation. 

Eiji would sit up in the bed they shared and rub the sleep from his eyes. 

Ash thought he might have fallen in love with Eiji a long time ago. 

_ There's no end in sight _

_ Is there a way out? _

_ My feet refuse to move, oh _

_ Close your eyes for a moment _

_ Hold my hand _

_ To the future, let's run away _

He’d read a lot about love in the past. Dreamt of a life where people didn’t want to hurt him. Where people didn’t want to take from him. He didn’t know he’d find that in a nineteen-year-old Japanese boy from all the way across the world who came to see him one day and asked to hold his gun. He didn’t know he’d find someone who’d stay by his side through it all. Even going as far as putting their own life on the line for him without a second thought. He wasn’t some gang member. He was a kid, just like he had been. 

On Ash’s eighteenth birthday, Eiji bought him beer and all the best Japanese food he could find. Ash said he never wanted to eat American food again, and Eiji was more than happy to prepare him a beautiful feast. 

Ash was sure. He was so sure. 

The feeling he got in his stomach when he was with him, when they weren’t fighting for their lives, he could put a name to it, finally. 

It was love.

_Like an echo in the forest_

_The day will come back around_

_As if nothing happened_

_ Yeah, life goes on _

Ash asked if he could kiss Eiji that night. 

Eiji said yes. 

_ Like an arrow in the blue sky _

_ Another day flying by _

_ On my pillow, on my table _

_ Yeah, life goes on _

_ Like this again _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is very self-indulgent but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Your comments and kudos make my day and encourage me to keep doing what I love!


End file.
